Fireworks
by withlove-andfreckles
Summary: One-Shot. Kairi takes Bankotsu to her cousins house in New York for the fourth of July. What will he think of the fireworks? And all the scenery? T just in case.


**_HAY. Happy Fourth! :D This is just a little one-shot about my OC Kairi and Bankotsu. Enjoy!_**

**_I don't own Inuyasha... Just Kairi and the plot. ^^;_**

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK:**

"KAIRI!" shouted Kairi's american cousin.

"Akari!" she hugged her cousin. Akari was born in the U.S, but her parents are both from Japan, being the reason why her name is japanese.

"I missed you so... Who's that?" she stared at the braided man staring back at her.

"Hey." he winked.

"That's Bankotsu... My fiance..." she scratched the back of her neck and stared at the Starbucks. "He's... not from here..."

"Well, duh, neither are you. How'd you meet him?"

"Um...." she tried to come up with a story but she was too nervous. "That's not important! I need to go change and get pretty for the show tonight!"

"Oh yeah, fireworks. Have you ever seen those Bankotsu?"

"No." he stated bluntly, not even really paying attention. He was too busy taking in all the scenery at this strange place... what did Kairi call it?

Oh yeah, "airport".

"He's still jet lagged, of course he's seen fireworks." Kairi blushed. "RIGHT, Ban?" she nudged his arm with her elbow.

He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, right. Yeah, they don't impress me though."

"He's not that mushy, I guess..." mumbled Akari. "Well, let's go! Ma-san and daddy can't wait too see you again!"

"Ma-san?" Kairi asked, confused.

"Oh, I mixed Mom with san; a little japanese touch to the american name." she giggled. "Let's hurry! The city's kind of busy today."

**AT AKARI'S HOUSE:**

"Why didn't I just come yesterday?" Kairi mumbled breathlessly as she walked into Akari's upscale apartment._ Of course the city would be busy on the Fourth of July! _

The apartment was huge. Akari's family was loaded with money, her dad being a plastic surgeon and her mom being a banker.

"Welcome, Karir!" Akari's father hugged her and helped her carry her things.

"And who may this man be?" Akari's mother asked.

"This is Bankotsu, my fiance." she grabbed his hand.

"H-hey..."

"Well, we're gonna go get ready... be back soon!"

Everyone nodded in response.

When they got to the guest room Kairi locked the door. "Phew, that was weird."

Bankotsu lunged for her lips and kissed her fiercely. "What... was that... for?" she panted.

"I haven't kissed you since we left." he blushed. "It's been awhile..." he winked.

They continued to kiss until she had to break it.

"No, Bankotsu. I have to get ready! I haven't showered in two days!" she cringed her nose.

"Fine..." he said, fixing the black shirt Kairi bought for him.

"This place is weird."

"It's just like my home, except people here are pushy and rude." she explained as she started to undress.

"Why must you do that in front of me?" Bankotsu complained while running his hands through his hair.

She snapped the bra off, exposing herself to him.

He twitched. "Please?" he begged like a child.

"Well her parents are in the house!" she remembered. "We will tonight I promise..."

After her shower she put on her favorite pair of ripped jeans and a white v-neck. she decided to braid her pretty red hair.

"Wow, you look hot." Bankotsu gasped.

"My hair looks horrible though..." she decided to blow dry and straighten it.

"There!" she sighed happily. She put on mascara and lipgloss and called herself good.

She grabbed her red flats and blue necklace her mom bought her and held Bankotsu's hand.

"Let's go," she pecked his lips.

"So what are these fireworks you were talking about?" he murmured in her ear as they walked down the hall.

She giggled. "You'll find out." she winked as they all left the house.

**BEFORE THE SHOW:**

The show started at around 9, so they went out to eat at a burger restaurant, thinking Kairi was tired of japanese food.

Actually, she was craving it, since she was always in the feudal era.

"This is good," Bankotsu whispered in her ear.

"Just eat..." she sighed. "I know this is all new to you but you gotta act like you know what your doing!" she whispered back.

They left around 8 45.

**YANKEE STADIUM:**

There were so many people, Bankotsu was amazed. He'd been staring off everyone they went, wondering how people got these great ideas.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Jonas Brothers singing the National Anthem!" (A/N: sorry... I couldn't help myself. XD)

As they sang Bankotsu fell asleep, but Kairi and Akari stared in shock because of how close they were to the legendary Joe, Nick, and Kevin Jonas. When they were done, both girls squeeled.

"Wha?!" Bankotsu woke up. They laughed, "Sorry. Their just so hot!" said Akari.

"I love Joe..." Kairi sighed dreamily.

Bankotsu scowled.

"But not as much as you baby." she pecked his cheek.

"That's what I thought..." he mumbled under his breath.

The fireworks started going off and Bankotsu jumped a little, scared by the sound they made. He got lost in the colors, though.

Kairi just laughed at him.

Just before the show was over, they shot of fireworks in the shapes of hearts for all the couples in the stadium. Bankotsu went in to give Kairi a kiss, and they both showed up on the jumbotron.

"Aw...." they heard the audience. Bankotsu blushed ten shades of red.

"Hehe, I love you." Kairi whispered.

"I love you too, baby." he kissed her again.

_This is definitely the best summer ever._ Kairi thought, holding Bankotsu's hand.

**_Well, hope you liked it. :D First one-shot, hehe. It was a lot of fun! _**

**_Hope you have a good Fourth! ^^ _**

**_ supercede!_**


End file.
